Passion of Heat
by fmdevil
Summary: The crew lands on a summer island that is having a peculiar effect on Nami's body, and when she stumbles upon a meditating Zoro, she discovers not just a couple of things about him, but about herself as well. Rated LM for LeMon.


This one is supposed to take place pretty much as a filler episode somewhere in the anime between entering the New World and before Film-Z and Punk Hazard.

Rated LM for LeMon/sexual content

And I still don't own One Piece.

…

…

**Passion of Heat**

As Nami wandered through the dense timber around her; she found herself wiping the sweat from her brow for what must have been the 100th time that day already. She let her eyes wander and take in her surroundings as she continued to walk at a steady pace, not really sure what it was she found herself searching for.

After successfully entering the New World despite their scare of being sucked into the White Storm, and then only to emerge right in the middle of an extremely violent thunder storm, the Straw-hats had managed to find a decently large, yet calm island nearby to take a quick break before continuing on their journey.

The island was covered with thick trees that towered higher than the eye could see. It was obviously a summer island due to the high heat and thick humidity, which made Nami thankful that she had a large collection of swimsuits and bikinis, because the heat made her choice of just a matching set of a red with white vertical stripes bikini top and bottom seem like it was almost the obvious choice of clothing for that particular island. Despite how little clothing she was wearing the humidity was still almost unbearable and had caused her to become very uncomfortable very quickly, but it just wasn't the heat that had her becoming uncomfortable; there was something else about the island that was doing something to her body that she couldn't quite explain. If she didn't know any better; she would almost swear that the island itself was making her… horny.

But she wasn't sure if it was just her that the island was affecting. She had actually hoped to address the issue to the only other woman on the crew to see if Robin was having a similar reaction as her, but the archeologist had ventured off into the wilderness of the island to explore along with the ship's resident cyborg Franky only minutes after making anchor, making it impossible to ask the older woman at this particular time. Nami had been skeptical on whether she should venture into the timber alone, but decided to chance it, hoping that doing a little exploring herself would take her mind off of her current state, as well as hoped that she could find some place to cool down from the heat. She knew that she could have stayed at the beach and used the cool ocean water to cool herself down, but Sanji had been nearby at the beach, and though she appreciated his efforts to dote on her, she couldn't help but feel that his presence was slightly overbearing in her current state, and had used an opportunity provided by Usopp, Chopper, and Brook begging the cook for something cold to drink to escape into the timber unnoticed.

While she continued to walk alone, her mind started to wonder what her two oldest nakama were doing at that moment; both Luffy and Zoro had wandered off separately almost immediately after arriving on the island to go seek their own forms of entertainment. She undoubtedly knew that despite the island being void of other human life that Luffy was still finding a way to get into trouble, while Zoro was sure to be lost somewhere or sleeping in the strangest of places.

Part of her wanted to seek out the swordsman; somewhat hoping to find him training shirtless, so she could admire his well-toned muscled body as he worked out, and possibly offering to help him work up a nice sweat by… '_No, no, no… I can't think about things like that, get it together Nami._' She inwardly scolded herself for letting her mind start to drift off to dangerous territory.

The fact is she would be lying to herself is she said that was the first time she had those types of thoughts about Zoro, because she had had them several times before. She had always felt differently about the swordsman than she had the rest of the male members of the crew. He was probably the only crew-member who could make her feel secure, flustered, playful, and frustrated around him all at the same time. She couldn't deny that she had always been attracted to him. So much so that he had crossed her mind several times while she was training on Weatheria, even during intimate times alone. She had longed to see him again during the two year separation, and hoped that he would be one of the first nakama she would see once the two years was over and everyone was to unite at Sabaody Archipelago, so much so that she waited alone at a shady bar hoping for even a small chance that he would show up, only to eventually meet back up with him later along with the rest of the crew. She was thankful that she got the chance to at least sit and talk to him a little while they drank on top of the same whale in Ryugu Palace, but it had been very short lived. And now that she was on this island, with her body reacting the way it was, she found herself wanting to be near him even more than she ever had before, but out of fear of doing something she could later regret, she was trying to build her resolve to stay away from him while on this island, or at least until her heightened arousal subsided.

"Dammit, why is it so damn hot on this island?" She cursed aloud as she wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her forearm again. She was really starting to feel like relief from the heat would never come until something caught her ear; it was the distinct sound of falling water.

As she started to move closer to the source of the sound she noticed a clearing in the distance as well as a rock face from where the ground must have separated, causing part of it to fall and another to rise to form a small cliff. She found her legs moving herself faster towards the cliff and the sound of falling water, excited at the idea that there might be cold fresh water, just the thing to cool her down. The top of a waterfall that no doubt fell into a small pond or stream came into view as she grew closer to the clearing. As the waterfall became clearer and almost completely visible, so could the edge line of the trees. With her eyes fixated on nothing but the waterfall now, she finally came to the very edge of the timber, and almost exited it into the clearing until…

'_Shit_' she inwardly cursed, ducking behind a large tree just at the edge of the clearing after her eyes noticed something familiar at the bottom of the waterfall. She carefully peeked her head around the tree to confirm if whether her eyes had been deceiving her or not, before letting out a defeated sigh when her concerns were confirmed. Because there, at the bottom of the waterfall, standing perfectly still on top of a couple of rocks barely sticking out of the water, was the one person who she had vowed to try and avoid that day: Roronoa Zoro.

She took notice of how he stood in a meditative state while the water from the waterfall beat down on top of his head and shoulders, as well as the rest of his very-naked body. If the water was cold, it didn't seem to bother him, because his body wasn't shivering, and there was nothing in his breathing that suggest otherwise, instead his breathing seemed normal as she watched closely to the movements of his chest expanding and contracting from the flow of air into his lungs.

She knew she should remove her eyes from watching his form, but she found herself completely mesmerized by his presence and unable to do so. Her already heightened state was becoming more amplified by the moment, and despite the logic part of her mind screaming at her to stop, and that is was wrong to knowingly start to lust over one of her nakama, a different part of her was overriding the logic, it was an almost primitive part, an instinctual part. This instinctual part took over her body almost completely as she continued to watch Zoro from behind the tree. Her breath became erratic and heavy as her face started to flush. Her free hand that she was not using to brace herself started to move on its own as it made its way to her abdomen, just under her breasts, and began to slowly trail down her stomach. She bit her bottom lip hard, with almost enough pressure to draw blood, as her hand continued to make its decent down her stomach until her fingers rested along the fabric of her bikini bottom. Her body was beginning to ache for a release, an ache which she could no longer ignore. Her fingers started to make the final plunge as they found their way inside of the fabric of what little clothing she was wearing and towards her most intimate of places, but before she could even begin to give herself the relief that her body was craving… she heard what sounded like the snap of a twig nearby, making her very conscious of her surroundings and what she had been only moments away from doing.

Nami's face blushed a deep crimson red as she quickly tore her hand away from the inside of her clothing, and desperately looked around her surroundings to make sure that her ears had not just been deceiving her, but she found no one, only a small a rabbit scurrying through the timber several meters away, but not from the direction she thought she had heard the twig snap from. Her body remained frozen in place, expecting for the figure of another one of her nakama to appear, but they never did. Once satisfied that she was indeed still alone, she turned her attention back onto the waterfall, but this time there was no Zoro. She quickly scanned the area to figure out where he had went, inwardly hoping that he hadn't gone too far, when she noticed him lying on the grass not far from a stream that the waterfall leads into.

His back was to her as he lay on his side next to his pile of discarded clothes and within an arm's reach away from his precious swords. He had made no efforts to clothe himself and was still very nude. Nami hadn't even noticed that she was no longer behind the cover of the tree, until she was already in the clearing, and stealthily walking towards him. Her mind started cursing at her, telling her to turn around and go back the way she came, but her body wouldn't listen as she continued to close the gap between herself and the naked swordsman lying on the ground in-front of her. When she was only about a meter away from Zoro, she crouched down to the ground onto her hands and knees and she slowly-crawled the rest of the way to him, biting down on her bottom lip the entire time, hoping that doing so would keep her from making any unnecessary sound. Now only within an arm's reach away from the man before her, she held her breath as she out stretched her hand towards his shoulder, all the while still not being aware of why she was being drawn to him, like a moth to the flames. Her fingers were only centimeters from making contact with his skin… before they were completely frozen in place by the sound of his voice.

"What do you want witch?" Zoro spoke flatly, while making no effort to turn his body and acknowledge her presence with eye contact.

Nami retracted her hand quickly, and sat upright with her legs underneath her before finally responding to his question in slightly stuttered speech. "I… I was… I was just wondering what you were doing out here all by yourself." She said with a slight blush covering her cheeks.

"Well I was trying to meditate under a waterfall, but it got hard to concentrate with a Peeping-Jane staring at me from behind a tree."

Nami could hear the hint of sarcasm and cockiness to his voice in his response, causing her blush to deepen and her irritation to rise. "I wasn't peeping at you, you baka!" She said with a raised voice as well as a raised fist to the back of his head, but the impact of her fist caused no other reaction from the man besides a muffled "Hmph".

Part of Nami wanted to apologize for lashing out and hitting him, because she had indeed been peeping on him and was only embarrassed by the fact that she had been caught, but her pride and stubbornness prevented her from doing so, and she chose to try and talk her way out of the awkward situation she found herself in instead. "I was trying to find a place to cool down from the heat and heard the falling water, and came this way to get a drink and maybe wash some of this sweat off." She continued to clarify in a non-complete lie. "And when I saw you under the waterfall… naked" the last word caused her to blush even deeper "I was taken aback, and wasn't sure if I should bother you." She finished saying before crossing her arms over her chest in a pout.

"Well you did bother me." Zoro responded kind of harshly, still not making eye contact with her, which was actually starting to make her even more annoyed. "And I'm not under the waterfall now, so you can get your drink, or whatever the hell you wanted to do and quit bothering me."

"Tch" The mikan-head sounded off before standing to her feet and slightly hovering over his still form. "Thank you for you permission, BA-KA!" She emphasized the 'baka' with clear sarcasm and annoyance in her voice before stepping over him and walking towards the stream, knowing that he thought it disrespectful when people stepped over others*.

After crossing the small distance to the water, Nami kneeled down beside it and again chose to sit with her legs underneath her. She then cupped her hands and dipped them into the cold water before raising them to her lips and sucking the fresh water into her mouth. Once the water had been drained from her hands she repeated the action of dipping her hands in the water, but this time chose to splash the refreshing water over her face so it could drip down on to her chest. She let out a large sigh of relief at the feeling of the cold water against her hot skin, before repeating the process several more times until she was satisfied.

Feeling slightly better now that she had cooled down; Nami decided to see if it had been only the heat that had been affecting her earlier arousal, so she warily chanced another glance at the swordsman who's presence she could still feel behind her. She first turned to look at his face to make sure that his eyes were closed and hoping that he was already napping, which she was relieved to find his eye closed and his breathing steady. Her eyes then ventured to his well-muscled chest, and though she enjoyed the sight of it, it was not having the same effect on her body that she had been having before. The mikan-head's gaze then continued to move down his body to his well-defined abs, which she couldn't help but admire, nor could she help the beating of her heart to start to increase or the blush that she could already feel forming on her face. She knew she should stop there, she should just advert her eyes and find a reason to get up and walk away because she could already feel the stirring in her loins starting to build from some of the images that came rushing to her brain, but she didn't stop. Her eyes made the final decent to gaze upon his very exposed man-hood, causing them to widen ever so slightly as they took in the sight in front of her. She found herself licking her lips as her mouth already started to go dry despite having taken a drink of water only a moment before. Her heart-rate began to quicken even more and her breathing became irregular as she realized that she was unable to tear her eyes away. '_Just quit looking Nami_' she all but yelled at herself in her head '_just close your eyes and turn your head before he catches you…_'

"You're staring at me again woman." Zoro said flatly as he could feel her eyes on him despite still having his eye closed.

His voice was actually just what she needed to regain at least a little control of her body as she closed her eyes and shook her head from side to side violently as her face turned a deeper crimson red than ever before. She managed to turn back around to look down towards the water before, plunging her face completely into the cold liquid, hoping that it would cool her ever warming face. Once she raised her face back out of the water she didn't bother even turning towards the man behind her before letting out a stream of scolding words at him. "Well it is your own damn fault I'm staring you dumb-ass. It is kinda hard not to when you're just lying there like that with everything just hanging out for the entire world to see. Why don't you cover yourself up or something you baka?"

"Tch" Zoro let out in irritation, finally opening his one good eye to look at the mikan-head's back as she continued to look in the other direction. "I don't feel like covering up because it is too damn hot out. If you don't like it you can just leave. I was here first, remember?"

"Why should I leave?" She yelled at him defiantly. "You don't own these woods, or this stream. I have just as much right to be here as you do!"

"Fine, do whatever you want witch." Zoro growled at her, before turning around onto his other side so his back was to her. "Just quit staring. It feels like you're a damn cat getting ready to pounce on a mouse or something."

"Why you…" Nami's face flushed red again, but this time it wasn't because of embarrassment, it was from anger. "I'll show you a pouncing cat you bastard." She quickly crawled over to him on all-fours before her fist collided hard with the back of his head.

"DAMMIT WOMAN, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" The swordsman screamed at her as he sat upright to be eye level with her, anger clearly written on his face.

Not really having an explanation for him, Nami just sat and stared blankly at him, almost as if she was surprised at her own actions. "I… uh…" She averted her eyes away from him sheepishly, after all; how could she even begin to explain that all of this argument and the situation they now found themselves in was all because… she was horny.

Zoro sat there for a moment, glaring at her intently, expecting some sort of fiery retort from her. But as he noticed that she had no answer, no comeback or insult, his glare softened to an almost apologetic and sympathetic look. "If it is just the heat that is bothering you, maybe you should try meditating under the waterfall or something; it might make you feel better. Now if you'll excuse me…" He said before lying back down on his side with his back to her again. "I'm going to try and take a nap and relax for a bit."

Nami took a moment to glance at the waterfall as she thought about what he had said, but she knew the water would only give her relief for just a moment, and wouldn't really make her feel better. She knew what she needed to feel better: she needed contact, physical human contact, she needed to feel the warmth of another human body, she needed to touch someone, have them touch her. She knew that if she went back to the beach Sanji would be more than happy to try and meet her needs, even if it meant killing himself with massive blood loss, but she didn't want Sanji to help her; she knew what, who, she wanted to help her, and he was right in front of her, but how in the hell would she even be able to begin to tell him that she wanted his help.

'_I've done nothing but piss him off since I showed up so why would he even be interested in my problems?_' She went over in her head as she continued to stare at the man's bare back and shoulders. '_All he wants to do is relax, hell; I can even tell he is still tense from my presence._' And that's when an idea popped into her head; an idea that could possibly get her back on Zoro's good side and solve her problems at the same time. While staying on her knees she scooted closer to the man before reaching one hand out to his shoulder and the other to the top of his head to rub the small lump that her fist had caused earlier. "Oi Zoro" she almost purred to the swordsman, getting a very soft "Hmm" from him in response. "I'm sorry for hitting you and bothering you. Let me make it up to you."

Zoro immediately wanted to dismiss the mikan-head because part of his mind was screaming at him that she was up to something, but a different part, the part that sent shivers all the way down his spine from her rubbing her fingers through his hair caused curiosity to get the better of him. "How are you going to make it up to me?" He inwardly cursed at himself after hearing the words slip from his mouth, but all thoughts ended as he felt her mouth hover over his ear and her hot breath tickle across his skin.

"Roll onto your stomach and I'll give you massage." She said in her most seductive tone.

"Hmmm" Zoro responded as if he was in thought. "And how much are you going to charge me for it?" But despite his question; the swordsman's body had already started to comply and began to lay out with his stomach and chest touching the grass.

Leaning back for a moment to watch him as he got into a comfortable position with his arms under his head to use as a pillow; even Nami knew that this was going easier than she thought it would, so if for no other reason than to just be stubborn and pretend that she was somehow offended by his comment, "What, I can't do something out of the kindness of my heart?" she answered with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Do what you want." Zoro responded, trying to sound neutral but was honestly very curious, as well as hopeful, to see if she meant what she said. He closed his eye and waited patiently for her to begin for what felt like an eternity. He could hear some rustling of what sounded like fabric being placed on the ground from over by where Nami had been. He wondered what was taking her so long, and was just about to turn his attention onto her until he felt her presence hover over him.

Since his eye was closed he still couldn't see her, but he could sense that she was standing over him with one foot on each side of his hips. He was a little surprised when he felt her body lower onto his to use his buttocks as a seat as she straddled his body. He did find it slightly odd that he could feel no fabric of clothing making contact with his skin where she was sitting, but remembered that she had only been wearing a small bikini, and tried to put it out of his mind in order to not remind himself about just how bare he currently was. He found himself tensing slightly when her hands made contact with his the sides of his neck and shoulders. They were still slightly cold from using them to get a drink of water, but despite them being cold they still sent a tingly sensation through his skin where they made contact, causing another shiver to go all the way down his spine, a shiver that did not go unnoticed by the navigator.

"Don't worry baka" She reassured him in a genuinely kind voice. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just lie there and relax, I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

And relax he did. As her hands started to knead and rub the muscles and skin of his neck, back, and shoulders, he found himself melting into her touch. The cold that was in her fingers had already disappeared after only seconds of beginning the massage and he found her touch almost intoxicating. He would never admit it aloud, but he had longed for a genuine and gentle touch from the woman currently sitting on his backside, and it was everything he had ever imagined it would be. Her hands were warm and soft, like a piece of fine silk. If his eye wasn't already closed, he was certain it would be rolling into the back of his head by now.

Nami found herself getting lost into the massage as well: she loved the way his muscular form felt against her hands, the warmth of his skin, the way his muscles relaxed under her touch, she felt as though she was becoming addicted to just touching him, so much so that her mind was already wandering to what it might be like to be able to touch him all over, which was causing her to get turned on even more than she had already been and for her body to start and dampen in her most precious of places. She let out a very soft and almost unnoticeable quiet moan as she bit her lower lip while her hands started to work their way down to his lower back.

But regardless of how quiet the moan was; Zoro's ears still picked it up and peeked his interest. To top it off, with her sitting directly onto his bare skin, he could also feel her starting to moisten. He tried to tell himself that it was something different at first, that she was only sweating from the heat, but he had trained all of his senses long ago and his keen sense of smell told him otherwise. He desperately tried to put it to the back of his head, but couldn't as image after image of the mikan-head in the most intimate of positions, softly saying his name in the same sensual tone that she had just moaned in rapidly flashed in his mind. Luckily for him his front was already pressed firmly against the ground to hide his own aroused state. The worst part is, the more and more he tried to convince himself that it wasn't the case, he could still feel no evidence of her bikini-bottom touching his bare skin, and he was starting to wonder if Nami was wearing any clothing at all.

As the navigator continued working on the swordsman with her hands she noticed almost all of the muscles in his entire body tighten. She chanced a look at his face and found it scrunched into a scowl, and a light shade of pink covering his cheeks. '_So he did notice'_ she mused to herself as a light smile of relief formed on her face, because she was glad that she wasn't the only one slightly embarrassed by how her body was reacting, but despite her embarrassment she made no effort to quit her actions because she felt her need to touch him and simply be in his presence was far more important. "What's wrong Zoro?" She asked in a somewhat teasing, yet also reassuring voice. "The whole point of a massage is to help you relax, so… relax already."

Zoro let out a long sigh after hearing her words, and did try and relax his body a little. He tried to reassure himself that he was just overthinking it all. That maybe it was just the heat starting to get to him. After all; the mikan-head who was currently sitting on him and giving him the massage, did always seem to have a different effect on his mind than 99% of all other women did, and surely she couldn't actually be naked, surely… but as he was just starting to regain control of his mind, he felt Nami start to move; she moved her hands back up to his shoulders and lowered her top half to lie directly on his back as her head and mouth hovered over his ear. "Roll over onto your back so I can massage your chest." She whispered to him in a very sultry voice that caused his entire body to go rigid. But it wasn't from just the effects of her voice, it was also from the confirmation that his suspicions were right; Nami was indeed naked, and he now knew this because he could feel her soft breasts pressed firmly against his back and her hardening nipples poking his shoulders. He could feel his heart start to thump harder into his chest and the heat of his face begin to rise even hotter than it had previously already been. "No" he responded quickly to her with a defiant shake of his head.

A small pout formed on the navigator's face at the marimo's answer to her request, but it was short lived because she would not be deterred. A playful smirk went across her face as she whispered into his ear again. "Come on Zoro; you know you want to." She felt his entire body shiver slightly because of the warm breath running over the skin of his ear, and she knew she had him just where she wanted him. "If you're a good boy, maybe I'll massage more than just your chest."

Zoro's eye remained planted shut, but his body started to move on its own. '_What the hell are you doing baka_?!' He inwardly scolded himself as he started to turn. He felt her sit upright and raise herself off of him, but only far enough to allow him space to turn. '_Stop… Stop… STOP YOU BAKA!_' He continued to curse at himself, but to no avail as he found that his back was already settling on the ground. His breathing became heavy as he could feel his exposed hardened member lying flat across him, in undoubtedly clear sight of the mikan-head's vision, but if she was surprised by his arousal, she showed no obvious signs of it by the sounds she was making, the only sounds he could hear coming from her was her own heavy breathing and her rapidly increasing heartbeat.

But Nami was surprised; not by his arousal, but by how easily he submitted to her request. She knew that he would comply with her, but had expected him to put up a little more struggle. Regardless of his lack of defiance, she would not waste this opportunity. She lowered herself back onto him, this time lining up her own exposed sex with his hardened one, not allowing it to penetrate her in any way, but for it to res perfectly with in the line of her folds. She felt herself moisten even more just by the contact of their warm sexes being pressed against each other. On instinct she rotated her hips, only a little, but got an immediate reaction from the swordsman under her as his back arched and he let out a pleasurable sound that had the slightest hint of a growl to it. With a triumphant smile as well as a blush plastered across her face, she went to work on massaging his chest.

Zoro tried to relax despite their intimate contact. He felt her hands glide over his chest and shoulders as she kneaded and rubbed his pectorals, reveling in the way her hands felt on them, he honestly wished that they could be there forever. But she would remind him of the contact of their sexes by occasionally gyrating her hips, always causing his member to stiffen just a little more or for the muscles in it to tighten causing his entire body to tense in the process. Once during one of these gyrations he could have sworn that he heard her giggle, he so badly wanted to respond to that giggle with a threatening glare, but would not chance it under the fear of losing all control of himself if he let his sense of sight take in what was undoubtedly the most beautiful sight he could imagine; Nami's naked body. So he remained as still as possible, trying to think of anything non-sexual that could keep him at bay from letting lust completely take over: '_Luffy pigging out at the dinner table. Brook in nothing but a towel, why does he need to wear the towel anyway? It's not like he has anything to hide; skull joke. Crap; I'm even doing the skull jokes in my head now. Dammit why does this woman keep moving her hips like that? Think Zoro… think. Something else not sexy at all, something so scary that the last thing I'll do is to think about sex… I got it. The cook… the cook in a dress… now that is fucking scary. That's working, just keep going with that. Don't imagine Nami sitting on your cock naked, rubbing your chest, and playing with your nipples with her fingers… wait, what?_' Zoro quickly grabbed at the mikan-head's wrists to stop her from continuing to play with his nipples, without ever even opening his eye. "What the hell are you doing witch?" He growled out to her in an obvious attempt to not lose complete control and take her right then and there.

"You just had this really serious look on your face so I thought I'd try and lighten the mood a little." She told him in a somewhat sing-song voice. "But maybe you're right; maybe we need to stop playing around and just get down to business huh? Open your eyes Zoro."

"No" He told her flatly, as he tried to close his eye tighter than it had already been.

His answer caused a small pout to form on her face, but only for a second. Nami licked her teeth, almost like a predator getting ready to devour its prey. "Who are you trying to tell no to baka, me or yourself? We both know where this is going, and I'm sure your little friend right here can't take much more of this teasing." She rotated her hips again causing his entire body to buck from the pleasurable sensation her movements caused. "So why don't you do you and your little friend a favor: just open your eyes, quit fighting it, and fuck my brains out already."

Zoro's eye snapped open immediately after hearing her final words. He took a moment to look over her entire body, taking in the sight of everything it had to offer. By the time his eye traveled up to look directly into hers, he was sure that the lustful look on his face must have matched the one on hers as well. He was having troubles controlling himself as he continued to look directly into her eyes and meet her gaze; he could feel himself gritting his teeth and letting out a very low almost feral growl as his animalistic instincts were begging and screaming at him to take over, so that they could ravage the mikan-head still pressing her sex against his own. But her voice would bring him to his senses one last time, even if only for a moment.

"I only have one condition before you get to actually take what you want." She spoke to him, as if she was in a position of power. "You have to kiss me first, and I'm not talking about a simple peck on the lips, I'm talking about a real kiss." Her heartbeat started to rapidly increase as worry started to spread throughout her mind that her request might have actually been too much. But she couldn't help but feel like she needed him to kiss her, almost as a way of proving that it was something more than just the act of sex, that she wasn't going to be a just a booty call, even if she was the one who provoked it all.

She didn't have much time to think about it though as she felt a quick tug on her wrists, pulling her forward so that her chest landed onto Zoro's, and causing her to let out a surprised "Squeak" to his sudden action . The swordsman wasted no time removing his hands from her wrists in order to wrap one around her waist to hold her in place as the other crawled up her back and into her hair, before settling on the back of her head. "Just remember that you asked for it witch." He told her in a low, almost dangerous tone, causing her eyes to widen just a little more than they had already been, before he almost violently smashed his lips onto hers.

She let her entire body relax and melt into his embrace as he continued to deepen the kiss. He took the opportunity to gain control as he rolled himself as well as her over so that her back was to the ground and he could hover over her by using only his bent knees to support his weight so he didn't crush her. She felt him lick her closed lips, as if he was commanding access into her mouth. Her eyes almost instantly rolled into the back of her head as she parted her mouth to allow his tongue to enter. She was putty in his hands as his tongue swirled around in her mouth, claiming complete dominance over hers. Finally they broke their kiss for a moment as they both started to feel their lungs begin to ache from the lack of air that they were being denied.

Nami let the much needed air fill her aching lungs for a moment before finally regaining control of her eyesight so she could look at Zoro's face. What she found was the swordsman breathing just as heavy as she was, but otherwise had a victorious smirk on his face. And despite the marimo now clearly having the upper hand over her, the navigator would not go down without a fight. Before letting herself be completely recovered, she lunged her face towards his, this time claiming his lips for herself. She wasted no time demanding entry into his mouth with her own tongue, only to have him fight back and push her tongue from his mouth with his own so that he could enter hers. They continued their battle for several moments before they needed to refresh their air, only to resume once satisfied. But regardless of how satisfying the mikan-head found their tongue wrestling match, she knew that she had to have more. She needed all of him, not just his tongue. Her woman-hood was all but screaming for her to have him inside of her, so she started to move her hands downwards towards his man-sword, wanting to place it where she thought it rightfully belonged; inside her lady-sheath.

All the while Zoro's mind was racing a mile a minute. '_I can't believe I'm doing this. I have wanted this woman for so damn long and now I have her all to myself._' He thought to himself as he continued to try and deepen the kiss even more, letting a smile cross his face from the sounds of her moaning into his mouth. '_If it wasn't for the fact that she is my nakama and it could screw up everything on the ship, I would have tried to take Nami for myself years ago… wait a minute; she is my nakama._' Realization started to sink in that what they were doing might be wrong, but regardless of how much his mind was starting to tell him to stop; his body was screaming keep going. '_I can't do this. We can't do this. What about the rest of the crew? How would it affect everyone else? I have to stop this. We have to stop this._' But he still couldn't quite bring himself to stopping; he was too lost in the feeling of her in his arms with her body being pressed onto his, and their mouths being intertwined… until he felt both of her hands start to slowly wrap around his manhood and begin to direct it towards her womanhood. "Stop" he was finally able to say as he quickly broke his mouth away from hers, while grabbing both of her shoulders and pushing himself an entire arm's length away from her. "We have to stop" he continued in heavy breaths. "We can't do this."

The mikan-head looked up at him confused and very flustered. Why was he trying to stop now? "Zoro, if you're worried about me possibly getting pregnant, don't. I'm almost positive this is a safe day."

"It's not that Nami." He told her with a saddened look on his face. "We're nakama. What if we end up doing something that we would regret?"

Nami started to become desperate, she needed him so much right now and he was telling her that she couldn't have him. She needed to convince him that it was ok, and she wanted to tell him anything, short of confessing that she might actually be in love with him, to make him stay. "It's fine Zoro. What we're doing isn't wrong. We're still humans and we still have needs. It's just sex."

The swordsman's once sorrowful gaze suddenly turned hard and steely. He let go of her shoulders and removed himself from straddling over her, before looking her directly in the eye and telling her very seriously "You need to leave, and go back to the beach." After he told her that he turned his back towards her and sat down with his legs crossed in front of him (Indian style), before placing his arms over his chest and staring at the waterfall.

Nami felt her heart start to sink in her chest. "I don't understand. What is wrong with what we were doing? You're… you're not a virgin are you? It's not some part of your code where you are saving yourself for the woman you plan on marrying is it?"

Zoro quickly glared at her over his shoulder with a somewhat disgusted look on his face, but the disgusted look wasn't really directed at her, it just seemed that way. "No, I am not a virgin."

"So what is the big deal now? Am I not good enough for you? Do I not meet your standards?" Nami's frustration was starting to turn into anger with the man.

"It has nothing to do with that woman." Zoro said defensively, the disgusted look still on his face. "The last time was before I met Luffy… and before I met you." He had said the last part quietly. Nami still couldn't tell what the disgusted look was for, but the person Zoro was actually disgusted with was himself. "I was different back then. I was cocky and selfish; I already thought that I was invincible and that all I would have to do is find Mihawk and challenge him and I would be the best in the world. But I was wrong. I wasn't invincible and Mihawk proved that." He subconsciously let his hand move to his large scar that crossed over his chest and stomach before he continued. "And that all changed once Luffy, you, and everyone else came along. I had to throw all that away, and get stronger by any cost. And lust is just a stupid distraction that I won't take part in just because it feels good at the time."

The navigator felt herself beginning to boil over with anger from his confession. Despite it being truthful and sincere; the only words that really stuck with her were "_stupid distraction_". Her fists tightened and her teeth clenched. '_All this was just a stupid distraction to him huh?_' She angrily thought to herself. '_He has no problem having sex with some random floozy, but I'm just a stupid distraction?_' She suddenly lunged at him, and shoved him forward with both hands on his back. "You know what? Fuck you asshole!" She yelled at him with another shove. "You leave!"

Zoro didn't know what was happening or why she had the sudden change of emotions, but he wasn't going to just sit there and not say anything. "What the hell is your problem witch? And I already told you before that I was here first so if anything you should leave!" He yelled back at her while he started to turn to face her.

"I don't give a shit if you were here first!" She said shoving him again, but this time in the chest. "You're the one who is just a stupid distraction and you should go drown yourself in the ocean for all I care!" She then started to wildly swing her fists at him, not really hitting him or causing any damage because there was no real passion in her attacks, just frustration. "GO ON! LEAVE! GET! GO AWAY!" Suddenly her attacks stopped and she quickly turned her back on Zoro; pulling her knees to chest and hiding her face in them.

With a disgruntled "Hmph"; Zoro stood from his spot and turned to find his belongings on the ground, but not before chancing her one last look. He could clearly feel the sadness that was coming off of her, and wanted to say something to comfort her, but nothing came to mind, so he just shook his head and took a couple of steps to gather his things.

"I just don't understand why you'd let it get so far." Her voice was muffled because her head was still down, but Zoro was able to hear it anyway.

He let out a long sad sigh of his own before answering "Because it was you" in a quiet voice that he almost hoped she couldn't hear.

But she did hear his answer. Her head rose to look at the back of the swordsman as he was just starting to kneel down to get his things. "What did you just say?" She asked with just the slightest hint of hope in her voice.

He turned to meet her curious gaze, but only shook his head before answering with a "Nothing".

She quickly got on all fours and darted towards him again; grabbing one of his wrists as soon as he was in arm's length. "Yes you did Zoro, you said something. What did you say? Please tell me."

Zoro lowered his head from her gaze; almost as if he was ashamed at what he was about to admit to her, because he feared it would only cause more problems between the two of them, but the pleading look in her eyes had told him that she honestly needed the real answer. "I said because it was you."

Nami's mind started racing a mile a minute. '_What does he mean because it was me_?' She questioned inwardly. '_Why would that matter, unless…_' The mikan-head's free hand shot to cover her mouth, hoping that it would hide her shock. Her heart started to beat faster than she thought possible, and her hand, despite still being wrapped around Zoro's wrist, started to shake almost violently, so much so that Zoro had to meet her gaze because he thought that something happened to scare her. And she honestly was scared; she was scared that her suspicion might not be correct, that what she was hoping for might not be the truth, she had to ask him.

"Zoro; did you let it get so far because…" She paused, finding the words hard to say as the fear of rejection started to form in her chest. "I mean… are-you-in-love-with-me?" She blurted out the last part in one breath, and swallowed hard to hold in the next. Her gaze remained frozen in place as she desperately tried to maintain at least a little composure depending on what his answer might be.

The swordsman continued to meet her gaze. He had been trying to deny the truth about what the woman in front of him made him feel for so long, but with her presenting the question to him so openly, and the realization he just couldn't hide it anymore… "Yes."

Nami immediately let go of his hand and lunged at him; claiming his mouth in a passionate kiss. She could feel tears of joy wanting to erupt from her eyes as she felt him return the kiss tenderly. After several moments they broke apart to catch their breath, and Nami felt it was time for a confession of her own. "Dammit Zoro! Why did you take so long to tell me? Couldn't you figure out that I felt the same?"

He had genuine surprise written across his face after hearing her admittance… but his surprise still turned to a sorrowful expression when the realization hit that there was still a problem. "But even though we feel this way… we still can't do this, we still can't be together. What would the crew say? And I still can't afford the distraction, regardless of how much I want it."

"Do you even realize how much of an baka you are sometimes?" She asked the marimo, getting a confused look from him in response. She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the expression on his face; she actually found it kind of… cute. "Sure there will be a little confusion and fuss from the rest of the crew at first, but as long as they know that our feelings are genuine and we're not just together to pass the time, they will come to terms with it. And quit calling it a distraction. Love is not a distraction. It makes people stronger. How much stronger have you become because of the love you have felt for me… for everyone? That should be proof enough."

Nami moved in for another kiss, but only managed to get a small peck on his lips before he pushed her off of him. "But…"

With an exasperated sigh form Nami; Zoro wasn't able to tell her what he had wanted to say because he was quickly interrupted by the mikan-head lunging at him again, this time tackling him to the ground and forcing him to stay quiet with her lips firmly pressed against his. She savored the swordsman's lips, like it was her favorite flavor of ice-cream. He eventually quit trying to fight the navigator off and relaxed into the kiss, completely letting her take charge.

Breaking apart to catch another breath, she took the opportunity to address him with a firm, almost threatening glare. "No more buts from you. Do you understand me baka?" He only nodded his head slightly to confirm that he understood. Pressing her hands firmly to his chest; she pushed herself up to sit upright and straddle over him. "Now I've waited long enough, and I need you inside of me, right now. So lie there, shut up, and just let me do all the work. Got it?"

Any arousal that he had lost during their conversation had been regained in a moment as his manhood instantly hardened from her commanding presence. Though he would never admit it to her; he actually always loved it when she gave him orders, it excited him. So he put up no more resistance nor made no more complaints as he let her just begin to do what she wanted to do. The only sound he would make was one of a slight pleasurable growl when he felt both of her hands wrap firmly around his stiffened member.

With both hands firmly gripping his man-sword and the knowledge that he wasn't going to deny her of what she wanted anymore; she slowly lifted herself off of him, but only high enough to accommodate the size of his throbbing member. She hovered over it and lined it up perfectly with her sex. Knowing what would come next, her womanhood began to moisten again in anticipation of it entering her. She bit down on her lip before finally starting to lower herself onto his man-sword, not letting it go until she was satisfied that it was safely inside her lady-sheath as she continued to lower down all the way until the bottom of her thighs were resting on his bare skin.

Despite her insides already being soaked with her own juices, his size was still slightly uncomfortable for her and she found herself closing her eyes and wincing slightly as well as having problems controlling her body. She began to fall forward a little, and tried to stop herself by putting her hands back on his chest to hold her up, but she found no need to do so as one strong hand pressed firmly, but gently, on her shoulder to hold her in place, and another made its way to cup her face. She opened her eyes to look down at the man who was lying beneath her, and found a very calm face looking back up at her. But despite how calm his face was, the part of him that was inside of her was twitching and begging for attention. She gave him a nod and took a couple of deep breaths: her hips started to move a little on their own as her body already began adjusting for his stiff-member, getting a small grunt out of him when her inner walls contracted around him.

When she felt that she was finally ready; she took both of his hands into hers before placing them both on either side of her waist. Placing her hands back onto his chest; she lifted herself, as well as her sex, up and forward so that only the tip of his length was still inside of her womanhood, before letting herself back down. With his entire length back inside her she let out a large breath that she had been holding and let a euphoric smile over take her entire face. She repeated the process again and again, in a slow and steady rhythm, all the while reveling in the fact that the man that she had desired for over two years was finally inside her. On one of the thrusts back down onto his man-hood, she tightened her walls around him as hard as she could, almost as a way of telling him that he belonged inside of her and that she wasn't going to let him go.

But regardless of how good she was feeling right then and there, she wanted more. She began to increase her pace, and started wildly bucking up and down on him, like a rodeo performer trying to tame a wild bull. She was becoming completely lost in her movements as she felt herself starting to build to a climax. Her vision started to blur and hearing started to ring and finally… everything went white and her body went rigid as it flooded over with pleasure. She lost complete control of her body as it convulsed while her juices flowed freely from her sex, and she fell forward, only to again be caught by Zoro and lowered gently to his chest.

The marimo couldn't help but smile to himself while watching the woman currently resting on his chest, trying to regain control of her body. He took one hand and brushed away the hair sticking to her face before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Alright Nami; now that you've had your fun, it is time I finished up. Are you alright with that?"

Nami could barely nod her head in reply before answering him with a quick "Yes", but she still managed to let a smile cross her face.

Zoro wrapped one arm around her and slowly started to turn the both of them over. With one arm still behind the mikan-head's back, he took his other arm and slid it under her right thigh until it rested in the crook of her knee. He then pulled her leg up to hold it against his left hip to allow himself more room. He pulled himself almost all the way out of her, all but the very tip of his manhood, before pushing it back in with a small "grunt" escaping from his lips. He repeated the process over and over in a slow steady movement, knowing that after Nami had rid him as hard as she did that he wouldn't last much longer, but he kept the slow pace out of needing and wanting to savor this moment for as long as he could. But after only a few more moments of enjoying her body, he reached his limit as his member swelled and finally let out his seed into her warm essence. He still managed a few more thrusts before finally giving in to his own body wanting to collapse. He managed to pull out of her, finally severing their connection, and was able to fall onto his side beside her, opposed to falling on top of her out of fear that he would crush her.

Nami finally started to regain control of her body after feeling his body leave hers. She managed to roll onto her own side to face him; she watched quietly for a moment as he laid there breathing heavy and drenched in sweat, knowing that she had to have looked exactly the same. She noticed the hand of his arm that he was laying on was lying flatly against the ground, just within her reach, so she reached out to it with her own. Once her hand was intertwined with his she noticed his eye snap open and look at her. She became suddenly self-conscious about her appearance and she found herself wanting to cover up, but when she noticed a small smile form on Zoro's face, she felt one cross over hers as well and all nervousness that she felt almost instantly disappeared.

The swordsman loved the way she looked at that moment; covered in sweat with her hair sticking to parts of her face. He wondered if she would look like that after every time they had sex… no… sex wasn't the right word for it, he wondered if she would look like that after each time they made love. He moved his free hand that she wasn't holding up to push back some of the hair sticking to her face so he could gaze upon it in all of its glory. They remained like that for several moments in comfortable silence, just staring into each other's eyes and wishing the moment could last forever…

"Oi! Zoro! Nami!" but their moment was not meant to last as they heard the loud and excited voice of their captain screaming their names from somewhere nearby. They quickly scrambled to their feet, desperately looking for their clothes. They barely had even one article of clothing apiece in their hands when the energetic-teen-captain came leaping out of the trees from the same direction Nami had come from originally. "Oi, here you guys are. I've been looking for you two." Luffy exclaimed with his trade-mark smile spread across his face.

The marimo and mikan-head could only stare back at him in horror, wondering how they were going to explain their situation. Luffy cocked his head to the side when he finally noticed something was different about his two oldest nakama. "What is going on? Why are you guys naked? Are you having a naked party too?"

Finally snapping out of her shock; Nami quickly covered her private areas with her hands before responding to her captain. "No Luffy; we are not having a… wait; did you say having a naked party too? Who is having a naked party?"

"Franky and Robin" Luffy answered with a mater of factly tone of voice. "I found them over by the trees naked before I yelled for you guys." The captain pointed towards the tree line, and Nami was surprised to see that he was pointing in the direction that she could have sworn she heard a noise from when she had just stumbled upon Zoro. "Oi, Franky, Robin, you can come out. Zoro and Nami are naked too, so you don't have to be embarrassed."

The swordsman and navigator watched the tree-line intently as Robin and Franky stepped into view: they were both indeed naked as well. Franky was holding his shirt and his speedo in one hand to cover his private area while scratching the back of his head with the other while a sheepish smile and blush ran across his face. While Robin had formed an extra couple of hands to cover herself and had her clothes in her regular hands, but there was no blush on Robin's face, only an all knowing smile as she returned the gaze of the younger couple.

All four of the older nakama noticed a small pout form on the face of their young captain. "That isn't fair." He said with a solemn expression on his face. "All of you guys are having a naked party and no one asked me if I wanted to have one."

"NO ONE IS HAVING A NAKED PARTY LUFFY!" Nami screamed at the rubber-man, almost mad, yet strangely grateful at the same time that he wasn't grasping the concept of what had really happened between the respected couples.

"You know Luffy" Robin started to speak to grab the younger man's attention. "You are the captain. You could very-well order us all to partake in such a party if you wanted us to."

"DON'T GIVE HIM ANY IDEAS ROBIN!" Nami screamed in an almost pleading voice to the other woman. But they all knew from the look on Luffy's face it was already too late.

"Yosh; everyone is going to have a naked party." Luffy exclaimed happily as he quickly stripped out of his clothes. "Let's go tell everyone else… captain's orders."

Nami desperately looked to her new lover, hoping that he would be able to talk some sense into the rubber-man, but only found that he had wrapped his three-swords in all of his clothing and rested it all over his shoulder and just let everything hang out for the entire world to see.

Zoro felt the glare from the mikan-head and only responded to her by shrugging his shoulders and telling her "He said captain's orders."

Seeing no point in continuing to cover herself because it was obvious that this 'Naked Party' was going to happen now regardless; the mikan-head slapped her hand to her forehead and shook her head from side to side as a sign of defeat, but she did manage to give her other female nakama a quick 'Death Glare' do to it being because of the archeologist that they now found themselves in this situation. But Robin only responded to Nami with an amused chuckle.

-0-0-0-0-

Back on the beach:

Sanji had been non-stop reprimanding his three male nakama for bothering him, as well as obviously his precious Nami-swan, to the point where said Nami-swan had snuck off. He was just about to give them all another string of insults, but was cut off…

"Oi mina!" Luffy shouted for everyone to hear. "Guess what; we're going to have a naked party!"

All four of the men near the beach directed their attention towards the sound of the captain's voice and the group starting to come out of the woods. When their eyes met the group, all eyes un-surprisingly almost bulged all the way out of the four men's heads. But it wasn't until their eyes fell onto their female nakama naked bodies that their real surprise took over: Both Usopp and Brook went into an instant nose bleed, causing them to fall over and faint from blood loss, while Sanji went into a full blown nose-bleed eruption, causing him to lift several feet off the ground before landing hard and unconscious on the ground.

"OH NO!" Poor Chopper screamed in panic. "WHY WOULD YOU GUYS DO THAT?" He scolded all the members of the crew not wearing clothes. "QUICK, SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR!"

Franky, Zoro, and Nami all reminded the young-reindeer that he was the doctor, while Robin chuckled on in amusement, and Luffy's boisterous laughter could be heard across the entire island.

**The End**

Author Notes:

*In One Piece movie 4 there is a scene where Nami steps over Zoro to borrow Wado Ichimonji and Zoro tells her not to step over people.

Well that was my last one-shot that I just had to get out of my head before I started on my next project "Taking in a Stray Cat". I just want to warn everyone beforehand that I've been really busy as of late so updates for "Taking in a Stray Cat" might take some time, but when I start a project, I'm just one of those guys that have to finish it, so you won't have to worry about that.

As always: tell me what you thought of this, and thank you so much for taking the time to read it.


End file.
